


Rubber

by spiteandmalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Improper use of a rubber stamp, KMNU prompt, M/M, Modern AU, Office AU, minor D/s, minor spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiteandmalice/pseuds/spiteandmalice
Summary: A quick 'n' dirty fic for the KMNU Horn-A-Thon prompt 'Rubber': modern office AU Kylux, improper use of a rubber stamp.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63
Collections: Rubber prompt





	Rubber

**Author's Note:**

> For the first KMNIU Horn-A-Thon, and all my KMNU friends <3

Hux likes leaving his Kylo squirm and today is no different. He finishes up an email, checks his weather app, adds an item to his grocery list. He’s patient. 

The man across from him, Kylo Ren, is not. Kylo’s shifting in the seat, uncrossing his legs, crossing them again. 

The rest of the office have long left, and only Kylo and Hux remain. Perfect for what Hux had planned.

“Do you know why I called you here, Ren?” Hux asks softly, putting his PC to sleep. 

Kylo blinks those big, stupid brown eyes at Hux.

“No?”

Hux nudges two printed sheets on the desk towards Kylo.

“It’s because your report was sloppy. I printed this out so I can show you the error of your ways.”

Kylo scowls. “I didn’t-”

“Did I ask for an excuse?”

Kylo stops speaking, glares at Hux.

“Your problem is that you lack  _ discipline _ , Ren.” Hux continues. He leans forward to rest his elbows on his desk and steeples his hands. 

Ren squirms some more while Hux deliberately pauses. 

“We’ve had this discussion before. What was the outcome?” 

Ren audibly swallows. “That you would give me incentive to be more diligent, but if my work became sloppy, you’d punish me.”

Hux taps the printed pages with one finger. “And since this is sloppy, what happens?” 

Ren blinks those big doe eyes again. “I get punished?”

Hux smiles. It’s a sharp smile- a calculated smile he’s practiced in the mirror. 

“Exactly.” 

Kylo inhales sharply through his nostrils, nods once. 

Hux stands, unbuttons his sleeves, rolls them up to the elbow.

“Bend over my desk. Hands flat on the surface.”

Kylo rises and moves the chair he was sitting in. He places his hands on Hux’s desk, glancing back at Hux. Hux tuts and Kylo turns away, his face flushing.

Hux runs his hand down Kylo’s spine, feeling the warm skin through the soft cotton fabric. 

“I hate to have to do this Kylo, but you were warned. A poor work performance cannot be tolerated here. Do you understand?” 

“I understand.”

Hux’s hand stills.

“I understand, sir.” Kylo corrects.

Hux’s hand continues across Kylo’s ass, gently squeezing one cheek. 

“Undo your trousers.”

Kylo fumbles at his belt to open it, pops the trouser buttons and allows the weight of the leather and metal to pull his trousers down around his ankles. 

Hux slips two fingers under the elastic of Kylo’s boxers and waits. Kylo nods and Hux pulls them down to join his trousers. 

Kylo’s got a gorgeous ass, firm from regular gym sessions but plump enough Hux wants to  _ bite _ . He did last time they played together, leaving a beautiful dark purple mark that matched the one he left on Kylo’s left thigh. 

Hux rubs the beautiful exposed skin with one hand, then brings his palm down sharply. A red hand print appears on Kylo’s right ass cheek. He does it again, and again, then repeats the actions on the left side until both cheeks are a beautiful rosy pink, hot to the touch and so sensitive that when Hux both hands over the inflamed skin- Kylo shivers at the touch. Hux’s palms sting but that’s minor. 

“Have you learnt your lesson Ren?” 

Kylo nods. 

“Yes sir.” 

Hux knows if he looks Kylo will be hard and dripping. He always is after a spanking. He’d explained it to Hux once that it wasn’t the physical pain, that was minor, but it was the humiliation of being exposed, of being punished as if he was an unruly child.

“I bought something for us tonight.” 

“A toy, sir?”

“Not exactly.”

“Something to punish me with, Hux- uh, sir?”

“Something to  _ remind  _ you.” 

Kylo watches as Hux flicks open a small rectangular case that had been sitting on his desk. There’s a large black ink pad and a curved wooden handle with some rubber face plates. 

“A...stamp, sir?”

Hux hums in agreement. He attaches one rubber face plate to the handle, presses it into the ink pad. He stamps one of the printed sheets on the desk. His name appears in neat black sans serif font on the page.

He presses it to the ink pad again, then very slowly presses it to Kylo’s erection. Kylo jerks slightly with the pressure of the rubber. 

Hux tuts again. “You smudged it.” 

“I’m sorry sir.” 

Hux takes a wet wipe from his desk, rubs off the ink. Kylo’s fingers flex on the desk surface, trying to stay still while Hux removes the letters, fingers curling around Kylo’s erection as he rubs. 

Kylo shoots Hux a look, the look that says he’s 8 seconds away from breaking character and turning around. Hux grins wickedly, allows his fingertips drift lower to ghost over Kylo’s balls. 

Kylo grits his teeth and stares straight ahead.

“So Ren, I’m going to make sure you know who you belong to.” 

He presses the rubber faceplate to Kylo’s left ass cheek. 

All eleven letters of his name stand out strongly on Kylo’s skin. Kylo shifts his weight from one leg to the other and the letters shift slightly with it. 

“Now everyone will know who you belong to, won’t they Ren?”

Kylo nods. “Yes, sir.” 

“And who do you belong to Ren?” 

“You, sir.”

“I’ve another stamp than might work better for that ridiculous big cock of yours.” 

Hux places a new stamp plate on, inks it. He places it deliberately down the length of Kylo’s shaft and presses the ink down. 

The word SLUT appears in clear neat black ink on Kylo’s cock. 

Hux places two fingertips on the head of Kylo’s cock, collects the pre-cum beading there, smears it along the word. SLUT smudges into a black blur. 

“Oh dear. You’ve smudged it again. Naughty.”

Kylo closes his eyes, breathes deeply as Hux cleans him off once more. His cock spurts another little weak burst of pre-cum at his touch. 

“I’ll try again. If you can’t behave, I won’t let you come tonight.”

It’s a weak threat, both of them know this will end with them fucking- mutual orgasms and possibly take out in bed, like it always does, but the hint of the threat is enough to make Kylo grit his teeth again and keep his hands flat on the desk.

Hux inks the stamp once more.

“Let’s try this once more,  _ slut _ .” 


End file.
